<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rev it up by englishsummerrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083262">rev it up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain'>englishsummerrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bikers, Bottom Lee Jeno, Face-Fucking, Gangs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, this is completely ridiculous but i do not apologise for it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone says ‘we’ll work something out’ the assumption is that ‘something out’ is not a weird scenario from a seedy porno tape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rev it up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so fucking stupid. you're welcome.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9663686/24845349">translation into russian by tundra available here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes Jeno sees something and he wants it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a very large fake bearskin rug in his apartment that proves this. The fairy lights he’d bought as decoration now kind of hang around where he’d nailed it to the wall and he’s worried some day the whole thing will come down and tear out the drywall with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s glad he bought renter’s insurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A diorama of the solar system sits in the corner of his bedroom, amongst art prints and second hand jackets. Gold leaf rubs off beneath the pads of his thumbs and he has to be careful not to disturb the planets hanging like pendulums whenever he has to access the stack of papers underneath it. He has eclectic taste, but he also knows how to satisfy said eclectic taste. Jeno's not as stupid as he looks. Sure, he's a bit spacey and tends to lose tracks of where or who he is half the time but — if Jeno wants, he gets what he wants. He gets what he wants and he knows how to get what he wants, whether it be through puppy dog eyes or weaseling himself into people’s hearts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he sees Zhong Chenle for the first time, straddled across a bike with his jeans hugging the curve of his thighs and the metal shine of a ring on his left nostril and a wicked smile curving at his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, well, Jeno wants that too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants Chenle to sit on his face the way he sits on his bike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind being a bit more PG-13 about it?” Renjun says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s grease smeared across his cheek, but not in a sexy mechanic kind of way, just a ‘I’m-an-idiot-with-no-coordination’ kind of way. It's how he usually ends up looking when he's been working in the garage — it doesn't matter if he's actually checking up on their bikes or anything, his face just attracts grease. He knows Renjun half does it because he's trying to attract Donghyuck's attention and because Donghyuck is absolutely a sucker for boys who look like they're good with their hands, but Jeno can see through him. He doesn't know why he hasn't wiped it off yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When have you ever asked me to be PG-13?” Jeno asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's true," Renjun says. "But this is a special circumstance. This is like you telling me you want to bang my brother. Gross. And weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chenle’s your brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Renjun starts, “he’s just—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno cuts him off. “Good, cause I was about to say he got all the looks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun ignores him. “We're just really close. Childhood friends. That’s it.” He shuts the magazine in his hands and lays it on his chest. “Can’t you just be attracted to someone who isn’t in a gang or doesn’t get so drunk on Fridays they wake up in another country?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That literally happened once,” Jeno says, “and you keep using it against me as if it’s any indicator to my taste in men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your taste in men is awful. You’re gonna end up tied up naked under a motorcycle in the hills of Busan and it’s gonna be me who has to bail you out. Again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot guys always have baggage. It’s like the rule of the world,” Jeno says, scrolling down his Instagram feed, “my baggage is that I’m attracted to boys with baggage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your baggage is that you're annoying and persistently horny,” Renjun says. “And an idiot,” he adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I an idiot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an idiot meter. Beeps when I get near them. That’s why my ears are always ringing living with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno huffs out a long breath of air, pausing at a picture of Donghyuck's reflection in the chrome of his bike. Chenle had liked it. He taps the heart too, watching it fill up and smiling. He does like Donghyuck. He also likes seeing Renjun flail over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s Chenle like?” He asks, looking up to see Renjun laugh, short and sharp, and in a way that Jeno thinks might be mocking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s an idiot,” Renjun says, “which is why I’m already planning your funeral.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeno can’t bring Chenle back to his place, because a. it’s in the middle of another bike club’s territory and b. Renjun has actually physically banned him from doing so. Jeno would have sex in Renjun’s bed to get back at him but he’s not feeling quite that petty this month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle’s house is out. He’s leasing from an elderly couple who he says don’t leave the fucking house ever and have also banned from him bringing anyone home. He thinks there might be a story there, but he's not quite willing to pursue it yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could go to the hideout,” Jeno suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck banned fucking in the hideout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did he ban fucking in the hideout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because people were fucking in the hideout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle’s wearing these fucking boots that look like they were made for stomping on faces — the kind with too many laces and a heel that makes him even taller than Jeno. Jeno had seen them and felt his entire body respond. And by his entire body he of course means his dick. His dick had responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Jeno wants Chenle to absolutely destroy him. Like, just actually make him cry. Jeno's not afraid to admit he's into being ruined — especially when it comes to hot vaguely punky boys with </span>
  <em>
    <span>piercings</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders idly if Chenle was the one fucking in the hideout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me,” Chenle says. They’re sitting on a park bench under a streetlamp and Chenle’s sitting so his legs don’t quite touch the ground. As they’re talking he kicks them, almost childishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I say that out loud?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle is really hot. Holy shit. Jeno looks at him and his brain sort of fizzes out. His cheekbones could cut glass and his lips are pink and plump and his shoulders are so wide Jeno just wants to climb all over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we do it anyway?” Jeno asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me to eat his ass if I wanted to have sex in the hideout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell him that was impossible ‘cause he banned you from having sex in the hideout?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chenle says with a laugh. “He wasn’t too happy about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always thought Donghyuck was cool,” Jeno says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is cool,” Chenle says. “He just kinda - well, you should know. You were there too. He got sick of us trashing the salon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He literally put a bedroom in the back and we can’t even use it to fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle sighs, “We’ll work something out.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When someone says ‘we’ll work something out’ the assumption is that ‘something out’ is not a weird scenario from a seedy porno tape. Yet here Jeno is. In said scenario. In the back of another biker gang’s hideout — in the back of Na Jaemin’s biker gang’s hideout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least it’s a room. It’s got a fucking arcade machine and lowkey neon lights and checkerboard tile on the floors and one of those shiny chrome diners in the corner but it’s certainly a room. A room with a bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And hey — at least Jeno has Chenle with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Chenle is fucking attractive. While Jeno had definitely entertained thoughts of Chenle fucking him over his bike he’ll also settle on doing it in the hideously tacky racecar bed that’s currently pressing into his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s a simple man, after all. He has seen. He has wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he will get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s on his knees on the tile, rubbing his hand against Chenle's crotch and feeling up the shape of his cock through his jeans. It's a nice cock. Warm. He can't wait for it to be inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle pushes back Jeno’s hair from his forehead with the tip of his finger, his grin devious.“You’re really fucking hot, you know,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno preens a little. It's nice hearing it from Chenle when he's basically been screaming about him in his head for so long. A good little self esteem booster. Jeno lives for the praise, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of rustling paper from the corner of the room and Chenle cringes, the moment broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously going to sit there the entire time?” he asks. Jaemin looks up from his book and nods, face completely serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to make sure you don’t trash the hideout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not even rivals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not rivals yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on starting a gang war?” Chenle asks. Jeno is sick of hearing them argue. They’ve argued the entire way here, the entire time Chenle had cased out the place, every second Jeno hadn’t been trying to eat Chenle’s face. What he’s even more sick of is the ridiculous sexual tension that seems to broil between Chenle and Jaemin, the way it cracks through the air — and how Chenle refuses to even fucking acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not jealous, he swears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I start a gang war,” Jaemin laughs. Jeno butts his nose against the zipper of Chenle’s jeans. Maybe if he gets his mouth around his dick it’ll somehow transfer to Chenle just shutting the fuck up. He likes listening to him talk, but he doesn’t like listening to him talk to Jaemin. The unfortunate fact is that it's currently hard to get one without the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you want something interesting to happen,” Chenle guesses. Jeno fumbles with the button on his jeans, which are really way too tight. Not that he’s entirely complaining because Chenle looks fucking great in them but — they are not conductive to his current mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The button</span> <span>comes free, allowing Jeno to yank down the zipper and press his mouth against the outline of Chenle’s dick in his underwear like he’s some horny fucking dog. He laps at him through the fabric, breathing in his musk </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t be interesting,” Jaemin says, his voice cracking a little. Oh, Jeno knows he’s winning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you reading,” Chenle stutters out. Jeno mouths at him and then buries his nose in the cloth of his underwear, mapping the shape of his cock with his tongue — breathing in his smell. He is absolutely going to make him shut up. It’s his life goal now. He’s a man on a mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Jaemin stutters. Both of them now, fucking stuttering. This was supposed to be him and Chenle, not Jaemin and Chenle with Jeno as a damn accessory. Jeno presses kisses up and down Chenle’s cock, straightens his back a little bit more to mouth at his navel. His skin is soft beneath his lips and his breath hitches, his stomach twitching as Jeno’s hands drag across his body. Jeno looks up at him and smiles with all the intent he can muster, the corners of his mouth curling and his eyes crinkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you two please shut up now?” Jeno asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d said yes to Jaemin sitting in the room. Not to a running commentary. Not flirting. Jeno's not one to shy away from the fact that he likes being watched, but he sure as hell doesn't like being blabbered to. Not having Chenle’s attention stolen when it was supposed to be all on him. Chenle runs his hands through Jeno’s hair, again, and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jaemin says. It’s not as neutral as he thinks Jaemin wants it to be. It’s a trembling sorry, carried on the same anticipation that shivers through Chenle’s body. It also doesn't seem particularly sincere — but Jeno will take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chenle," Jeno says. He rubs the heel of his hand over Chenle's dick and leans down to press another kiss against it. The fabric of the front of his underwear is damp with Jeno's spit and it clings to Chenle's skin, sticking even as Jeno hooks his fingers in his waistband and attempts to peel him out of his jeans. "Chenle. C'mon. C'mon already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, that's a devious smile. In any other place it would kind of cute — Chenle's got these adorable sharp canines and a sly curve to the edge of his smile — but here (when Jeno's just desperately trying to get his dick in his mouth) it lights a fire in his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been trying to get your cock in my mouth for weeks. Please indulge me. Or wear less tight jeans next time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle hooks his pointer under Jeno's chin and angles his face up, tilting his head to the side like he's examining him. "Next time?" he says, a wry amusement hanging off the edge of the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time," Jeno repeats. Chenle laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'll just come naked next time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno doesn't want to talk about how much that idea makes him salivate — instead he just fixates himself on getting Chenle out of his clothes. He's still very aware of Jaemin in the back of the room, of course. The rustling of the pages of his book have stopped and his eyes are burning a hole in Jeno's back — but to Jeno thats a positive more than anything. He likes having his eyes on him. He knows he looks good like this — that he's the prettiest when he's on his knees. He likes being watched — it gives him even more motivation to perform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that," Jeno says. Chenle's hands cover his and he shimmies out of his jeans, stopping to untie his boots and kick them off to some corner of the room where the neon glow doesn't quite reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loss of height is a bonus, but the loss of the effect that Chenle in boots has on his dick is not. Jeno mourns it silently before Chenle pulls his underwear down, and then his brain completely goes out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Christ, Chenle is so fucking </span><em><span>hot</span></em><span>.</span> <span>Jeno's almost disappointed that he doesn't have a dick piercing, considering the amount of metal elsewhere on his body. Regardless, it doesn't take anything away from the fact he's </span><em><span>finally</span></em><span> able to get his mouth around his cock.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle's hands come up to fist in his hair again, and Jeno lets him guide him — lets Chenle thrust slowly in his mouth, holding Jeno onto him while Jeno palms himself through his jeans. His eyes flick up to Jaemin and — oh. He's watching them too. There's a hunger in his eyes — a dark want, and Jeno finds some smug satisfaction at that. A spark of competition, maybe. Something that makes him want to show off a little more. He wraps his hand around Chenle's ass and pulls him closer, breathes in deep as he takes all of him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise Chenle makes is fucking obscene, a whimpering whine, his hands tightening near to the point of pain in Jeno's hair and his hips snapping forward. His cock hits the back of Jeno's throat and Jeno moans, breathing heavily as Chenle fucks into his mouth — as he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>uses </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno's good at this. He's not one to brag, but Jeno knows his ability to suck cock is one of his best points. There's saliva pooling in his mouth and he digs his fingers into Chenle's ass and holds him against him, his nose digging into his pubic bone as he takes as much of him into his mouth as he possibly can, before he pulls back and takes a deep breath, then dives back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck, Jeno," Chenle says. Jeno stares up at him, tears caught on the ends of his lashes, and bobs his head, swallowing around him and trying the best he can to smile when his lips are so stretched out from being full of dick. Chenle lets out another whine again and Jeno pulls off, his lungs raw as he replaces his mouth with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck?" Jeno asks. His voice is rough and his throat hurts and it feels so fucking good he wants to dive back in — though he knows if he does it means Chenle won't fuck him tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Warn a guy next time when you're gonna attempt to suck his soul out through his dick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno laughs and presses a kiss to his hipbone. "Where's the fun in that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle doesn't answer. He just fists his hand in Jeno's collar and pulls him up to kiss him, winds his arms around his shoulders and holds him against him. His tongue pushes into Jeno's mouth and Jeno </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hears Jaemin gasp — the rustle of fabric, maybe. He flattens his body against Chenle and ruts against him and Chenle drops his hands to Jeno's waist, one worm its way inside his jeans to sit against the curve of his ass, the other pushing his shirt up as he continues to kiss into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The progression is like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle pulls Jeno's shirt off — splays his hands across his chest and pinches at this nipples, rolling his piercings between his fingers and then sucking a spot under his jaw, repeating the motion until Jeno is whimpering and rutting against his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno pulls Chenle's shirt off and pulls him down into the bed with him, where Chenle pins him to the mattress, continuing the path of his mouth all across his collarbones, sucking and biting at his nipples, drawing his teeth across his skin as he rubs at him through his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna look so pretty being fucked," Chenle says, drawing his finger down Jeno's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then do it," Jeno says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's pretty sure Chenle almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>rips</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeno's jeans when he pulls him out of them — there's a worrying noise, but he leaves that for later. Nevermind that he's supposed to be going home in said jeans. That's a worry for future Jeno, not current Jeno, who is very much preoccupied with having his brains fucked out. Who is very much preoccupied with the gorgeous boy on top of him — with said gorgeous boy's hand on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, there's another problem too. Jaemin Is still in the room. He's touching himself — they're all aware of it. He's managed to keep his tongue still, but every time he meets Jeno's eyes there's a flash of heat in his gut, and Jeno is mighty tempted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaemin's watching," Chenle murmurs, breath hot against the shell of his ear. He presses a kiss to his jawline and draws his tongue over the same spot, twisting his hand at the same time. "Do you like being watched, Jeno?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Jeno says. It's so hard to keep the moan out of his voice — it shakes through him, spilling from his lips as Chenle thumbs at the head of his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good," he says with a laugh. "Y'know. Because you're being watched."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've noticed," Jeno says. His voice is still shaky and high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad someone's appreciating how good you must look."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno shakes. He squirms in Chenle's grip and shakes, his hips pushing up, suddenly so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>impatient. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Need you to fuck me," he says, and Chenle laughs again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're needy," he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno is needy, but Jeno knows how to get what he needs. "And you're a tease," he bites back. Chenle grins and swipes his thumb over the head of his cock again — like he knows it's a cheat code to make Jeno whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm aware," he says. He pouts, jutting out his lower lip, even as he continues to do sinful things with the hand that's on Jeno's cock. "Do you not like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Jeno likes it. God, if he'd known Chenle was like this he's not sure what he would have done. Maybe he should have guessed from the cocksure attitude and the way he always poked his tongue out when he beat Jeno in a bike race and the dick stomping boots and his cute little smile that he'd almost weaponised. Warning signs for Jeno — that he was about to fall fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it's too late now. Or maybe it doesn't matter. Chenle is on top of him, pulling back now, sitting up, spreading Jeno's legs and cooing at Jaemin to hand him the lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, the tone of voice he uses just makes Jeno's dick twitch, makes him want to turn inside out and beg for him. He's not quite there yet, but Chenle certainly holds a lot of power in that pretty face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin obeys. His pants are undone and he holds them up with one hand on the waistband as he rummages through one of the drawers behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno's suddenly painfully aware of the fact — once again — that he's lying on a fucking race car bed, about to be fucked. It's like the weird twin of the moment of clarity when he's lying in a hookup’s bed with their cum dribbling out of his ass — like he can see himself from up above and he's being judged. His past self, his reasonable self — Renjun, probably. All judging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he really does not want to be thinking of Renjun right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Jaemin hands Chenle a bottle of lube in that moment, and then Jeno's distracted by the frankly brilliant smile Chenle gives him. "Thank you," he says. His tongue pokes at his cheek and his eyes rake Jeno's body, the heat behind the gaze obvious. "Jaemin," he adds, just as Jaemin goes back to sit in his lonely boy corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How pretty is Jeno?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something lights in Jeno's gut. Chenle's staring right at him, wicked grin on his face, all the devil's glint in his eyes. His fingers play at the inside of Jeno's thigh and once again Jeno is reminded of how painfully empty he is. He feels pinned, though. Pinned under Chenle's gaze — under some implicit order he's not entirely sure he understands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The prettiest," Jaemin says. "I'd start a gang war for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle laughs. "Such a high compliment." He walks his fingers — the ones on Jeno's thigh, not the ones currently clutching the lube — lower, until they're settled in the seam of his thigh, dipping them down until they're so close to his hole thinks he might scream. "Do you wanna see him filled up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle withdraws his hands to pop open the cap on the bottle of lube and smear it across his fingers, returning to circle one around before he slips it inside. "What do you think, Jeno?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno thinks it's borderline illegal that Chenle is asking him questions right now — not when his fucking fingers are in his ass and he's staring at Jeno like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin hovering over his shoulder with a hunger in his eyes. He can't quite get the thought to come out of his mouth though — by the time he speaks it's just a garbled moan — and Chenle slips in another finger alongside the first and starts to fuck him open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we should show Jaemin how good your mouth is," Chenle continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Jeno fucking gets. He fucking gets it. Jaemin is lurking and he's annoying as fuck — but Jeno won't deny he's hot. He won't deny that there's a spark there (he won't deny he and Jaemin had a thing a year ago which actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> culminated in Jeno being bent over a bike and fucked until he was near tears).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno whimpers, but it's not a whimper of reluctance — it's of want. His entire body is high strung and open, and as he spreads his legs wider he opens his mouth up, tilting his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle laughs. "Well," he says. His fingers twist inside of Jeno and there's the sound of Jaemin's pants hitting the floor. "I guess that's your answer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up like this. Jeno and Chenle don't move much. Chenle adds another finger — starts to work hard at him, pouring more lube over his hand and fucking into him. Jaemin is kneeling at the head of the bed and his cock is in Jeno's throat, his fingers pressed against Jeno's neck so that every time he fucks into his mouth the head of his cock rubs against his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno can't move. He's being taken apart from both sides and he can't fucking move — he can just moan and try be the best he can for the both of them. He's good. He's good at this. Good at giving people what they want. Oh, Jeno knows how to get what he wants for himself — but he also knows how to give so freely. And when he's open and vulnerable like this, with Jaemin in his throat and Chenle's fingers in his ass — that's the best way for him to give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the best thing in the world for him. There's saliva pooling in his mouth and his throat aches — his lungs </span>
  <em>
    <span>ache. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chenle's fingers press against his prostate and his cock is drooling all across his stomach — Chenle milking him with the gentlest squeezes of his encircled fingers — and Jeno feels his vision explode with pinpoint stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to beg, but Jaemin's cock kind of holds his tongue down. Instead of he just cries out in a muffled whine, opening his legs wider and hoping Chenle gets the hint to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't work. Jeno fists his hands in the sheets and Chenle adds another finger, stretching him out wider. There's no finesse in the way he's fucking him, but it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of release. At least his fucking fingers are off Jeno's prostate, though the hand he has around his cock is still squeezing at him and Jeno's cock is slick with precum at his point, fluid splattered all over his stomach in tiny pools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno twists and bucks, whining, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. It's so fucking much — this sensation of having so much inside of him. It's so fucking much and he wants more. He'll always want more, he knows. He's greedy and hungry and he'll never stop asking — never stop wanting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chenle finally pulls his hand out is when Jaemin takes his cock out of Jeno's throat — and it's also when a torrent of begging loosens itself from Jeno's lips, a please, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a begging gasp, choked off as Jaemin slips his fingers into Jeno's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let him talk," Chenle says. Jaemin obeys, and Jeno moans, twisting his body again as Chenle jerks his cock one last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please fuck me," he says. He's lost any semblance of shame, and maybe it's good. His brain is clouded and hungry and he's about fucking done with everything else except his desire to have a cock inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not just anyone's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you asked so nicely," Chenle coos. It's so soft Jeno thinks he's going to go fucking insane — because how can Chenle be like that when he'd just been taking Jeno apart so easily. How can he look at Jeno the way he does now — eyes sparkling, hair stuck to his forehead, his collarbones shimmering with sweat, hints of fondness in his smile — when he'd just watched Jaemin fuck his throat while his fingers were in his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," Jeno says. "Chenle, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle nods. "Okay. It's okay. I've got you, Jeno. I'll help you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno lets out a moan as he Chenle pushes in, as he digs his fingers into his hips as he angles him up. The drag of his cock inside him is insane and the sensation of being spread is even better — crowned by the fact it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chenle's </span>
  </em>
  <span>cock? Yeah. Jeno's about to go fucking nuts. He begs, begs for more, and Chenle leans over him — ignoring Jaemin entirely — to press a kiss to his lips, something wet and open mouthed, something that swallows Jeno's moans as Chenle fucks him in shallow strokes. It's like he's getting used to being inside him, and while Jeno can understand he also just wants Chenle to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to be used — to be destroyed, turned into a blubbering mess that can't think of anything except the way he's being fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chenle," Jeno gasps. Chenle's fingers dig into his cheekbones and he draws back, his thrusts slow and languid. Jeno stutters for a second as he pushes back in with a particularly forceful thrust, then he regains his train of thought. "Fuck. Chenle please. I need your cock so badly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay," Chenle says. He looks up at Jaemin and smiles and pulls back, lifting Jeno's hips again, pushing his legs back and spreading him open even more, still moving so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I've got you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does. It's not a lie. Chenle </span>
  <em>
    <span>moves, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he moves quicker, he fucks into Jeno with purpose. Jaemin's cock is back in Jeno's mouth and he's so overwhelmed from the sensations — being fucked from both ends, from trying to just process everything, that he can barely do anything except whine and cry. Chenle tells him how good he feels and he hopes it true — he hopes he feels good. He hopes he looks pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he does. Jaemin's cock in his mouth, his fingers against his throat, Chenle jerking him off as he pounds into him. Chenle — god. Chenle is fucking hot. He keeps whimpering — these tiny little noises that come with quivers of his lips, with a stutter in his pace that's covered with a harsher thrust after. God, it drives Jeno insane. To have him inside of him, to have his hand around his cock while Jaemin fucks his throat. It's almost too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is too much. Jeno moans and clenches around Chenle and Chenle just goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the sound of his hips hitting Jeno's ass so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeno comes with a stuttering whine — with noises muffled, with his entire body bowing and jerking, trying to match the pace of Chenle's thrusts and trying to get him even deeper inside of him. As if that's even physically possible. It's a white hot flash of heat and Jeno's eyes fluttering shut, tears streaming down his cheeks, his thighs locking up and muscles clenching down around Chenle, who's panting and telling him how good he is, who's still jerking him off even as it starts to edge on painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a good boy," Jaemin says, pushing Jeno's hair back from his eyes, cupping his cheek as he pulls out and starts to jerk himself off. "Look at you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno's tongue being free just means he can make noise — and all his noise is for Chenle. His name, stuttered and gasping. Pleas for him to come — to fill him up. Both of them, please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin comes with a stuttering gasp, spilling across Jeno's chin, and he tries to hold his head still to allow Jaemin to get as much of his cum in his mouth as possible, but it's impossible. Chenle is fucking him so recklessly and he's trying to twist away from his hand — it's near painful the way he's jerking him off. He feels like his heart is being ripped from his chest, like he's being pulled apart in every direction — then Chenle comes. His strokes turn sloppy and erratic and Jeno lets out a keening moan, broken and desperate, crying out as Chenle's thumb lingers for far too long on the head of his cock, pleasure and pain twining together and flooding his senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out with a gasp and Jeno collapses, cock still drooling across his stomach, every part of him covered in fluids — spit, sweat, cum, lube. Chenle's handprints seem to be tattooed into him and he feels so fucking empty — despite the fact he can feel Chenle's cum dribbling out of his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Chenle says. "Holy fuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed is tiny. There's no real room for him to collapse on anything that isn't Jeno himself, and he's definitely lying in cum, but maybe it's okay. Jaemin's hand threads through his hair and Chenle presses a kiss to Jeno's cheek and Jeno feels.. warm. He feels warm, like he's floating. And maybe it's okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This was a way better idea than starting a gang war," Jaemin says, brushing his fingers through Jeno's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," Chenle says, voice hoarse. "Please don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees something he wants. He gets it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh yeah. This time he fucking got it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>